


Hard for the Heart

by StarWarsJunker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsJunker/pseuds/StarWarsJunker
Summary: Un poco de Angst porque necesitaba escribir esto.*****Spinel recuperó sus recuerdos. Steven intentó hacerla sentir mejor, pero su positivismo no era rival para la forma en que la gema se odiaba a sí misma.





	1. Chapter 1

Tener sus recuerdos de vuelta era horrible. Recordar cada pequeño instante que pasó allí, esperando, aislada, por alguien que no iba a regresar, era la peor tortura que podía imaginar.  
Ver a otras gemas, aunque haya sido para pelear, ayudó, a esta altura cualquier cambio de escenario era agradecido.

Francamente esperaba que Steven Universe la rompiera luego de poofearla. Después de todo ella amenazó la vida de su colonia, de su corte, de sus humanos.

Por lo visto él era mejor que eso. Spinel nunca escuchó de una gema que sobreviviera luego de enfrentarse a su diamante. La sociedad sí había cambiado en su ausencia.

Él la había dejado con vida, e incluso soportó su insufrible forma original, permitiendo que se le pegara y no lo dejara en paz. ¿En qué demonios pensaba? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando la llevó de nuevo al Jardín?

Ah. Cierto. Eso había sido cosa suya. De su propia estupidez.

Y ahora Steven quería razonar con ella. Con ella estando así, defectuosa, rota, inútil.

-¡Mereces un amigo mejor que ella! -el pánico en su diamante era evidente. Aún no recuperaba sus poderes del todo.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para ponerla al borde, otra vez, de romper algo. Pero no debía desquitarse con su diamante. Por lo que el comunicador fue la víctima de ese deseo destructivo.

De golpe toda la ira e impulso que sentía de desvaneció, dejándola como un balón desinflado. Una parte de ella quería, de verdad quería creer que era merecedora de un nuevo amigo. Pero luego de todo lo que hizo, luego de todas sus fallas, ella sabía que no lo merecía. Ni siquiers merecía que Steven le dirigiera la palabra.  
No le sorprendería que su Steven se diera media vuelta y la dejara allí.

Pero él era demasiado bueno como para hacer semejante cosa.

Y ahora intentaba sacarla de su autocompasión, cantando. Cantando para ella. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Acaso no veía lo que ella había hecho?!

-Para.

-¿Huh?-aquello detuvo canción. Parecía, lastimado que Spinel le hubiera detenido a mitad de la canción.

-Yo.. No merezco nada de eso. -dijo, sin mirarlo. Iba a llorar. Genial. Ahora estaba llorando frente al hijo de su Diamante. ¿Qué tan patética podía llegar a ser?

-Spinel... Si vuelves a la Tierra conmigo, si detienes el Inyector estoy seguro que podemos solucionar esto. Podemos ayudarte a sentirte mejor.

Oh. El Inyector. Con que ese era su objetivo. Simplemente usarla para detener el arma de destrucción masiva.  
Era lo justo, supuso Spinel.

-No me necesitas para eso. Estoy segura que el "Salvador de la Galaxia" encontrará la manera de desactivarlo sin mi. -dijo su título con molestia, apretando sus puños.

Y ahora venía el golpe, que iba a poofearla de nuevo. Estaba segura.  
En lugar de eso sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro.

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos con más intensidad.

-Pero yo no quiero eso, Spinel. -al ver que la gema no retrocedió, Steven la abrazó torpemente por los hombros. -Mereces una nueva oportunidad. Mereces comenzar de nuevo.

¿Podía Spinel sobreponerse a su dolor, a su ira? ¿Podía comenzar de nuevo?

No. Había ido demasiado lejos. Ya no existía forma de regresar.

-¿Steven? ¿Traes mi Rejuvenecedor contigo? -sujetó una de las manos del híbrido, no deseando despegarse de él. Después de milenios en soledad no había notado cuánto extrañaba el contacto con otros seres.

El pelinegro se tensó, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo el rumbo que tomaba esta conversación.

-Sí. -respondió, abrazando a Spinel con más fuerza.

El silencio de Spinel solo le hizo poner más nervioso.

Finalmente habló.

-¿Harías algo por mí? Tú eres compasivo, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Necesito pedirte un favor. -su mirada estaba tan vacía que era similar a ver una estatua.

-Lo que esté en mis manos, Spinel. Te ayudaré. -esto era bueno ¿verdad? Spinel finalmente le estaba hablando con franqueza.

-Necesito que destruyas mi forma física y luego rompas mi gema. -esa misma expresión ausente.

A Steven se le heló la sangre. -¡¿Qué?!

-Eres un diamante. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para romper mi gema. Yo lo intenté, pero soy tan inútil que ni eso logré.

¿Acaso Steven estaba llorando, por ella?

-¡No puedo hacer eso Spinel! -se veía tan mortificado ahora. Tan... Lindo con esa expresión de horror en su rostro.

La gema rosada picó su nariz de forma juguetona.

-Esa es la única manera en que puedes ayudarme. Ya he hecho demasiados desastres. No soy físicamente capaz de sentirme mejor. No creo que lo sea por un largo tiempo. Ya no quiero causar más problemas.

Steven sacudió sus hombros. -¡No puedes pedirme eso! V-vamos Spinel. ¡Podemos pensar en algo juntos!

Pobre su Steven.

-No quiero comenzar a atacarte hasta que no te quede otra salida, Steven. -se dio vuelta para abrazar al pelinegro, asustandolo un poco por lo repentino de la acción.

-Pero...si hago eso... ¿Cómo podrás perdonarme? -su voz quebrada por el llanto.

-No es tu culpa, Steven. No deberías estar pasando por esto. -y era quizás lo más maduro que Spinel había dicho en su vida.

-Lo...lo siento tanto Spinel... -sus manos temblaron al sostener el rejuvenecedor. Al dar el golpe. ¿Quién era él para permitir que otra gema siguiera sufriendo? ¿Quién era él para no ayudar a calmar su dolor?

Y aún así la culpa lo devoró al instante.

-Gracias, mi Steven. -y Spinel desapareció en una nube de humo magenta.

Steven ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Agarró la gema entre sus manos, pensando en lo próximo que Spinel le había pedido. Pero no podía hacer eso. No podría hacerlo ni en mil años.  
Quizás cuando regresara, sin recuerdos, todo sería diferente. Quizás podría ayudarla mejor de esa manera.

Aún llorando meció levemente la gema entre sus manos. Y una parte de él odió a su madre por obligarlo a pasar por todo esto.


	2. Reformada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no tengo betareader. Todos los errores son míos.   
******  
_Sorprendentemente, el plan de Steven para deshacerse del Inyector funcionó._

No supo cuánto estuvo con la gema en forma de corazón en sus manos, llorando en silencio. Debió haber sido bastante, sus piernas estaban entumecidas por permanecer de rodillas allí.

Le costaba respirar. Las últimas palabras de Spinel resonando en su cabeza, una y otra vez, como un disco rayado.

"No es tu culpa, Steven. No deberías estar pasando por esto."

Y sin embargo allí estaba, intentando mantener la compostura el tiempo suficiente para poder resolver los problemas que Spinel había causado debido a sus traumas.

El Inyector. Debía apagarlo. Guardó la gema en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y secó su rostro.

Aclaró su garganta. Podía hacer esto. Él podía con esto. Porque si él no podía, nadie más podría.

Admiró el Jardín de su madre y Spinel antes de irse. Volvería a destruirlo, o reformarlo al menos, cuando Spinel se sintiera mejor.

El joven pelinegro desapareció en un haz de luz a través del portal.   
Intentó poner su mejor cara cuando llegó a casa, escuchando a las gemas en el salón. No quería que su familia se preocupe por él.

-Si la encuentra regresará aquí, ¿cierto? -preguntaba Amethyst a nadie en particular.

-Chicas. -su voz no era tan animada, pero Steven supuso que debería dejarlo ser.

-¡Steven! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Spinel? -cuestionó Pearl, mientras el pelinegro bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Y Spinel? -Garnet miró confundida a su alrededor, aguardando una explicación del híbrido.

-Ella... Está bien. O lo estará una vez que se reforme. -explicó, arrepentimiento tiñiendo su voz. Pearl colocó una mano sobre su hombro, ofreciendo consuelo como podía.

-¿Quieres que la pongamos en una burbuja? -Amethyst agregó.

-¡No! Dudo que se reforme en un tiempo. Primero debemos encargarnos del Inyector.

-¿Cómo haremos eso? Dudo que Peridot haya encontrado una solución aún. Nos lo habría dicho.

-Yo... Creo que tengo una idea. -respondió, su mente corriendo a toda prisa armando el plan en su cabeza.

Lo primero era recuperar su escudo.

La súbita presencia de Connie le asustó.

-¡Aquí estoy! ¿Dónde está la pelea? -saltó de León con una pirueta.

-¡Connie! No hay pelea. Aún. Lamento haberte interrumpido.

Steven le explicó la situación a su amiga en pocas palabras mientras se dirigían al inyector.

-Eso suena mal.

-Eso se ve mal.

-¡Eso es malo! Estamos llegando a un punto crítico!-Peridot sintió alivio al ver a Steven.-¡Steven! ¿Cuál es el estado de Spinel?

-Ella... No está por aquí. -dijo sacando la gema en forma de corazón y mostrándola.- Pero tengo una idea. Necesitaré la ayuda de todas.

El plan era simple. Si lograba hacer una burbuja de contención lo suficientemente grande para contener todo el Inyector, cuando este explotara no afectaría nada a su alrededor.  
Practicó su burbuja varias veces, rogando que su gema volviera a la normalidad, luchando contra su propio deseo de que todo fuera como antes. Ya nada sería como antes, todo siempre estaría en constante cambio y fue esa certeza lo que necesitaba para obtener sus poderes de nuevo.   
Él necesitaba cambiar junto con el mundo que le rodeaba o acabaría roto.

Sorpresivamente, el plan funcionó. El Inyector fue elevado con la ayuda de Opal, Bismuth y Garnet, Steven lo rodeó con su burbuja justo a tiempo, antes de que explotara.

Los desechos quedaron a un lado pero según Peridot ya no serían peligrosos a largo plazo. Sin embargo aún había restos del bio veneno en el suelo debajo de ciudad playa.   
Al hablarle a la gema verde acerca de la fuente curativa de su madre, Peridot acordó que era una buena idea traer agua de allí para ayudar a sanar el suelo.

-Pronto podremos volver a nuestro Felices por Siempre. ¿Verdad Steven? -preguntó Pearl mientras el grupo iba a portal para traer el líquido sanador.

-La verdad, no hay Felices Por Siempre. Siempre habrá más trabajo para hacer. -respondió el pelinegro, sonriendo de costado.

Aquellas palabras debieron detonar algo en Garnet porque al instante de escucharlas volvió a la normalidad.

-Ese fue un viaje complicado. -dijo a nadie en particular la permafusión.

-¡Garnet! -sus ojos tenían estrellas al verla de nuevo allí, corriendo a abrazarla. Se moría por preguntar si había hecho lo correcto con Spinel.

Luego de un tierno abrazo en grupo y una mañana de trabajo, los daños por el Inyector y su veneno eran mínimos.

Garnet le había dicho a las gemas que lo mejor era continuar al día siguiente, una vez Steven hubiera descansado.   
Eran un gran alivio que todo poco a poco volviera a la normalidad.

Pero Steven no se sentía así. De hecho había algo en el fondo de su mente que no dejaba de molestarle, junto con la culpa de haber poofeado a Spinel.

Steven deseaba haber podido ayudarla más, ayudarla a que todo el dolor causado Pink desapareciera. Al pelinegro se le estrujó el corazón en su pecho cuando entendió que Spinel hubiera aceptado que su madre regresara por ella, sin reproches, hubiera continuado siendo su compañera de juegos.   
Quién sabe cuánto se hubiera dañado a sí misma para obedecer los caprichos de Pink.

El híbrido se despidió de Connie, pidiéndole que le contara todo de su Campamento Espacial.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? -le preguntó la morena, sosteniendo sus manos, su rostro teñido de preocupación.

Steven sonrió, encogiendose de hombros.  
-Debo estarlo, Connie. -la abrazó con fuerza. Realmente iba a extrañarla.

Ingresó a su hogar y subió las escaleras, para desplomarse sobre la cama. Estaba agotado. Realmente necesitaba dormir. Hacía cuarenta horas que no pegaba un ojo.   
En esta posición sintió la gema de Spinel en uno de sus bolsillos, contra su cuerpo, la gema en forma de corazón parecía emanar una calidez casi imperceptible.

Suspirando, dejó la gema sobre su almohada, observandola de forma distraída, bostezando en exceso.

Escuchó a las gemas entrar por la puerta, y charlar alegremente de cómo todo había terminado por fin. El pelinegro fregó sus ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo Garnet estaba frente a él. Se sentó en su cama, sin decir nada. Y Steven sintió su pecho arder con la pregunta que se estaba haciendo desde el momento de regresar del Jardín.

-¿Garnet? -sentía sus ojos llorosos otra vez.

-¿Humm? -la gema acarició los rizos de Steven, su visión futura ya anticipándole la duda de este.

-Lo que hice, con Spinel... ¿Fue lo correcto? ¿Fue el mejor camino?

-No. -fue la monosílaba respuesta de la permafusión. -Pero no fue el peor tampoco. -Garnet no deseaba ahondar en cómo el que Steven rompiera a Spinel también había sido una opción. No podía ni imaginar la manera que aquello habría destrozado a Steven.

El joven híbrido debería conformarse con esa respuesta, por mucho que doliera saber que había habido otra manera mejor.

La permafusión le dio un abrazo antes de permitirle descansar, y Steven cerró los ojos.   
Sus sueños no fueron los mejores, y apenas media hora más tarde ya se encontraba agitado, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Sus pensamientos no le permitieron volver a dormir profundamente, pero sí dormitar.   
Se sobresaltó abruptamente cuando un resplandor rosado iluminó la habitación. Las Crystal Gems no estaban en ningún sitio, probablemente habían ido a sus propias habitaciones.

La forma de Spinel se hizo presente, allí al pie de su cama. Y Steven sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente completo desde que todo este desastre había iniciado.   
\------

No existir era....raro. Comenzar a tener conciencia de sí misma lo era más. Un sólo pensamiento impregnaba todo a su alrededor. "Debes reformarte. Debes salir."

¿Salir a dónde?

Al mundo. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque debía ver a su mejor amigo y no despegarse de su lado, por supuesto!

Spinel. Esa era ella. Y su propósito era llenar de alegría a todos a su alrededor. Pero sobre todo a su mejor amigo.

Pero algo faltaba. Una parte de ella estaba perdida, existía algo que debía recordar. Algo importante.

Pero no quería recordar.

Aún se encontraba dentro de su gema, su luz luchando por salir.

El color rosado también era importante, por alguna razón. Pero ese color le causaba rabia. ¿Así se sentía la rabia?

Finalmente su forma se hizo presente en el mundo exterior, y el color rosado fue lo primero que vio. Este no le causaba incomodidad, sino todo lo contrario. Se sentía...agradecida con su mejor amigo.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el suelo de madera sobre el que estaba de pie, seguido por el extraño mobiliario sobre el cual su mejor amigo descansaba.

¡Su mejor amigo! Allí estaba, con sus rizos negros, sus ojos marrones, su chaqueta rosada, su sonrisa que parecía a punto de quebrarse, como una hoja seca en el viento.

¡Eso estaba mal! No podía dejar que su mejor amigo tuviera una sonrisa tan débil. ¡Iba a cambiar eso! Sin esperar un saludo sus brazos elásticos rodearon al joven varias veces antes de arrojarse encima de él.

-¡Allí estás! -saludó Spinel entre risitas, su nariz pegada a la de su mejor amigo.

El corazón de Steven se sintió cálido en su pecho. ¡Spinel había regresado! Y se veía diferente. No tan infantil como la primera vez que fue víctima del Rejuvenecedor, pero igual de alegre.

Su ropa no era del todo distinta, a excepción de una pequeña estrella amarilla rodeando su gema en forma de corazón. El híbrido sintió un nudo en la garganta el ver esto.

La abrazó, la rodeó lo mejor que pudo con sus brazos.

-Si es mi mejor amiga Spinel. -saludó el pelinegro.

Los ojos de Spinel también eran distintos, notó Steven cuando la gema le permitió ponerse de pie. Ya no eran del todo negros, eran de color magenta, brillantes. Aunque había algo en ellos que no podía identificar.

¿Eran sus recuerdos? ¿Cuánto tardaría la gema en recordar?   
Si tenía en cuenta lo sucedido el día anterior serían al menos unas diez horas. Y luego Spinel estaría ahogandose en su dolor de nuevo.

No importaba. Steven se aseguraría que el proceso de recordar no fuera tan traumático como antes. Steven se aseguraría de estar allí de verdad para la gema, para apoyarla.

Quizás Spinel en el pasado hubiera estado dispuesta a casi romperse para complacer a Pink Diamond, pero ahora era Steven quien estaba dispuesto a ir más allá de sus límites para ayudar a la pequeña gema.

-¡Mira, tenemos la misma estrella!-Spinel interrumpió sus pensamientos, llena de alegría, estirando su ropa. Steven rió por su postura.

-¡Somos gemelos de ropa! -continuó el juego el pelinegro.

Necesitaba ayudarla, necesitaba hacer las cosas bien para Spinel, sin importarle en lo más mínimo su propio bienestar, sin importar cuánto lo llevara eso al borde.

Mientras pudiera ayudar a Spinel lo demás era secundario.


	3. Café para el híbrido.

Steven supuso que no iba a volver a dormir, no con una hiperactiva Spinel dando saltitos a su alrededor. Así que eligió la siguiente mejor opción. Beber café.   
No era su favorito pero con el tiempo descubrió que le ayudaba a sentirse despierto por horas cuando lo bebía.   
Además el no dormir era un pequeño precio que pagar por estar allí para Spinel cuando todos esos recuerdos comenzaran a aflorar otra vez.

La gema se encontraba curioseando la sala, sobretodo el librero, revisando las estatuas y decoraciones del mismo.   
Todo parecía tan nuevo. Y familiar a la vez. Como si lo hubiera conocido antes de salir desde la gema al mundo. ¿Alguien había puesto esos conocimientos en ella?   
Quizás. ¿Pero quién?

La gema rosada rascó su cabeza, distraída. Volteó a ver a Steven, su mejor amigo, su gemelo de ropa. Tenía una expresión seria. Algo cansada.   
Spinel sintió la preocupación por su amigo atravesarla como electricidad. Preocupación y algo de molestia por no ser el centro de atención. Debía animarlo. Y sabía exactamente con qué.

Estiró sus piernas elásticas, colocándose frente a su Steven sin decirle nada. Notó que tenía un contenedor de porcelana entre las manos. Con suavidad le obligó a tomar asiento en el sofá, sonriendo.

-Spinel ¿qué...? -sus palabras salieron algo arrastradas debido a su cansancio. Debía mantenerse despierto. Debía...

-¡Tengo un nuevo truco que estoy segura te encantará!

Y Steven sonrió, de aquella manera frágil que le había visto cuando ni bien salió de su gema.

Esa sonrisa que le recordaba tanto a una vida pasada, una sonrisa que alguien rosado le había dedicado.

La incomodidad afloró desde su gema y Spinel la ignoró, concentrándose en lo mejor que sabía hacer. ¡Malabares y animar a su mejor amigo!

De su gema salieron varias burbujas rojizas de diferentes tamaños, y Spinel se concentró en mantener el equilibrio con ellas. Luego de la burbuja número diez era cada vez más difícil mantenerlas en sus brazos, por lo que comenzó a lanzarlas hacia arriba. Encontrar el ritmo para los malabares era la parte más divertida de ello sin duda.   
Cuando sintió la confianza suficiente para hacerlo sin mirar, sus ojos magenta examinaron el rostro de Steven.

Sintió como si su gema se estrujara en su pecho. El pelinegro la miraba con tal adoración y admiración que Spinel estaba segura que tenía estrellas en sus ojos. La calidez invadió su rostro en forma de sonrojo. Sí, apenas había emergido de su gema, pero estaba segura que nadie en toda su existencia la había mirado de aquella forma.

Una vez hizo la última pirueta con las burbujas, estas desaparecieron como pompas de jabón.   
Spinel se sentía radiante. Feliz. Al menos en la superficie.

-¡Ta da!-entonó alegremente.

Steven dejó su taza de café a un lado para aplaudirle, sonriendo animado.

-Eso sin duda fue genial, Spinel. -afirmó el pelinegro, ahora más animado gracias a la bebida con cafeína.

Y Spinel se sonrojó. ¿Nadie la programó para recibir cumplidos? ¿Nadie le había siquiera dicho palabras amables en su vida anterior? Steven pensó en su madre. Pink quizás haya sido ególatra y algo desconsiderada, pero no a este nivel. Al menos él no lo imaginaba.   
Muy a su pesar, no lograba evitar el encontrar a Spinel linda con aquel sonrojo.

La gema rosada golpeó el hombro del pelinegro de forma juguetona.

-Es mi trabajo, Steven. -dijo bastante orgullosa de sí misma, sentándose junto a su mejor amigo.

Con curiosidad Spinel observó al otro como bebía del recipiente de porcelana, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-¿Qué haces? -el rostro de Spinel estaba muy cerca del propio antes que pudiera retroceder.

-¿ah? ¡Oh! Esto es café. Es una bebida que usamos los humanos para mantenernos despiertos. -le enseñó la taza casi vacía ya, de la cual seguía saliendo un leve humo por el calor del líquido.

El entrecejo de Spinel se profundizó. Era la primera vez que escuchaba mencionar a los humanos. En su mente, su Steven era una gema más. Gema a la cual debía servir. Aunque no era servidumbre si lo hacía con gusto. ¿Verdad?

-¿Te refieres a los..."orgánicos"? -cuestionó la gema rosada rascando su cabeza. Esa palabra era más familiar para ella. Desconocía que entre orgánicos hubiera diferencias.

-¡Sí! Esos mismos. Yo soy mitad orgánico, y mitad gema. -aclaró Steven, esperando clarificar las cosas. Spinel pareció comprender.

-Entonces ¿Dónde está tu gema? -la sonrisa de la rosada emanaba inocencia y curiosidad. El híbrido pelinegro se sintió sonrojar. Dudaba que fuera buena idea. Quizás detonaría los recuerdos de Spinel de una forma muy repentina como para mantener el trauma a raya.

-Está debajo de mi ropa. -respondió palmeando su estómago, justo por encima de su gema.

La mirada llena de travesura en el rostro de Spinel le hizo tragar con dificultad.

La gema de ojos magenta sonrió. Era un juego entonces. Y Spinel sabía la forma exacta de jugarlo.

-No seas malo con tu mejor amiga.-dijo riendo antes de arrojarsele encima al híbrido, intentando levantar su camisa. Steven se paralizó momentáneamente, y Spinel aprovechó para dejar su gema al descubierto.

La observó estirando su ojo de forma caricaturesca. Le recordaba al color rosado que odiaba, que le causaba rabia. Su súbita seriedad alarmó al híbrido.

-¿Spinel? ¿Qué ocurre? -tomó la mano enguantada de la gema entre las suyas, acariciando esta con su pulgar.

Pero Spinel no le escuchaba. Estaba muy concentrada en prestar atención a las imágenes que se iban presentando en su cabeza, un jardín pútrido y estéril, unos ojos rosas observándola con cierto amor y luego desdén.   
La sensación de una enredadera atrapando sus piernas la dejó al borde de las lágrimas. La sensación de esperar y esperar en vano la dejó vacía.

Hasta que su mano se vio firmemente apretada entre otras dos más cálidas.

-¿Sigues conmigo, Spinel? -el tono nervioso de su Steven alcanzó para despejar lo que incomodaba sus pensamientos.   
Aunque las sensaciones horribles no se iban tan fácil. ¿Por qué deseaba llorar con tantas ganas?

-Yo...no sé qué sucede. -era apenas un susuro lo que salió de sus labios. ¿Por qué se sentía tan perdida?

No. Era muy pronto. Aún no podía recordar. Debía ser más calmado, más controlado. Si recordaba en este momento el resultado sería horrible, Steven lo sabía.

Rodeó con sus brazos a Spinel, susurrando palabras de calma, intentando que saliera de su leve pánico.

Por fortuna aquello pareció funcionar rápidamente. Spinel no tardó en volver a sonreír aunque con un tinte más triste en sus ojos.

Steven no iba a permitir que Spinel sufriera. Sabía qué hacer para animarla.

Se levantó del sofá de un salto tocando la nariz de la gema.

-¡Las traes Spinel! -el pelinegro comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, mirando de costado cómo se iluminaba el rostro de la gema. Sin duda aquel era su juego favorito.

El joven híbrido llegó a la conclusión que la risa y el brillo animado en los ojos de Spinel era lo más adorable y tierno que conocía. Y estaba dispuesto a defender esa sonrisa a toda costa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven muerto de sueño por haber dormido una hora es una representación gráfica mía en estos momentos  
La Universidad apesta.   
Eso estuvo cerca, no?   
Si notan algún error es la falta de sueño(?   
Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y leen esta historia! Sepan que ustedes son el combustible de la misma sgskshs 💜


	4. Juegos.

El juego de Las Traes duró una hora entera, una hora entera de Spinel riendo a su alrededor e intentando atraparlo y llevarlo al nivel del suelo cuando él saltaba y comenzaba a flotar usando sus poderes. 

Se sentía bien poder usar sus poderes de nuevo para algo que no fuera pelear. De hecho Steven estaba seguro que lo único que le impedía no desmayarse de sueño era la energía que emanaba aún de su gema. Pero ¿cuánto duraría eso? Sabía que las gemas eran más resistentes y duraderas que los orgánicos, pero incluso los diamantes tenían sus límites, como bien él había comprobado en los últimos dos días. 

Incluso los diamantes eran vulnerables. Aquel pensamiento le hizo temblar. Sabía que no era indestructible, nadie ni nada lo era, pero era alarmante la facilidad con la cual alguien como Spinel logró desarmarlo... 

La gema rosada volvió a reír cuando tocó su nariz con un "boop", estableciendo así que él era el perdedor de esta partida de Las Traes. O al menos eso pensó la gema, cuando su diamante le hizo un gesto para que ambos detuvieran el juego. Se veía cansado. Habían vuelto las pequeñas bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, y Spinel se preguntó si aquello se debía a la condición de ser mitad orgánico. 

La ojimagenta no comprendía del todo cómo eso era posible en primer lugar, pero lo que sí entendía era que quizás debía jugar con cuidado con su diamante, y tener un ritmo más calmado para que este no se agotara tan pronto. 

-Muy bien, ganaste esta partida, Spinel.-dijo sonriendo Steven, sacudiendo su ropa de la arena y la tierra que acumuló en la hora de juego en la playa. 

-Te ves cansado. ¿Quieres que nos detengamos? -cuestionó Spinel con tal naturalidad que tomó por sorpresa a Steven. 

El pelinegro dudó en hablar, sin saber qué responder. Por un lado deseaba dormir por lo menos diez horas seguidas. Por otro lado, Spinel era una bomba de tiempo que recuperaría sus recuerdos en cualquier instante. No deseaba estar dormido cuando eso pasara. Aunque la preocupación honesta dibujada en el rostro de la rosada hizo a Steven dudar. Se veía más ¿comprensiva? de sus necesidades como orgánico. ¿Quizás no había perdido sus recuerdos por completo? ¿Quizás sólo era resultado de la alta adaptabilidad de la gema para cumplir los deseos de su diamante? Ese último pensamiento le dieron verdaderas ganas de vomitar.

Él no era su diamante. No podía serlo. No podía sostener semejante autoridad sobre otras gemas. No se sentía merecedor de ello, ni deseaba lidiar con esa responsabilidad. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales no aceptó, ni iba a aceptar jamás mientras viviera, el Trono de Pink Diamond. Eso y que realmente no deseaba volver a repetir el mismo sistema que había producido tantos desastres en la Galaxia. 

Sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus propios pensamientos, notando que el rostro de Spinel estaba pegado al suyo, sus ojos magentas clavados en los de él. 

-No. ¡Podemos seguir jugando! A menos que quieras detenerte. -respondió el pelinegro. 

La respuesta de Spinel fue una expresión exageradamente tonta, un evidente intento para hacerlo reír. Que funcionó, en parte. 

La rosada sentía que había una explicación de porqué su Steven la trataba como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, y aunque no fuera su lugar preguntar los motivos de su diamante, la curiosidad estaba ganando terreno en ella. ¡Así que mejor distraerse!

-¡Podemos jugar a otras cosas, Steven! 

Por primera vez desde que se reformó, la gema rosada admiraba los alrededores fuera de la casa de su Steven. Estaban a las orillas de un cuerpo de agua, que se extendía a donde la vista podía alcanzar, y había un colina algo golpeada. Spinel arqueó una ceja, ese sitio sintiéndose extrañamente familiar.

Y horrible. 

Hasta un crater tenía. 

Los nervios eran palpables en el ambiente que rodeaba a Steven. Si Spinel recordaba ahora no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza necesaria para mantener los sentimientos de la gema a raya. 

Súbitamente el cerebro del pelinegro se iluminó con una idea. ¡Funland!

\-----------------------------

Funland fue sin duda la mejor idea que Steven había tenido en semanas. El sitio parecía hecho para una gema como Spinel. La abundancia de juegos, lo poco que el Inyector de Spinel había tocado el sitio y los casi imperceptibles daños al parque de diversiones sin duda ayudaba a que la gente hubiera retornado a ese sitio anter de a cualquier otro. 

El lugar parecía extrañamente familiar a la gema rosada, quien miraba a su alrededor con genuina curiosidad, intentando armar el rompecabezas de porqué todo aquello se sentía familiar para ella. 

Al ver a Steven pudo detectar de nuevo ese nerviosismo, esa postura suya como si fuera a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento. Estaba alimentando la curiosidad que ya sentía. La gema rosada colocó sus manos enguantadas en sus propias caderas. 

-Muy bien. ¿Qué sucede? -cuestionó con una expresión entre burlona y sería. Realmente ¿cómo lograba esas cosas Spinel? Sin duda era única, pensó el peliengro en medio de su pánico por verse acorralado con preguntas. 

Spinel juraba que podía haber visto los pelos negros de Steven erizarse, cosa que le hizo preguntarse más aún qué le pasaba por la cabeza a su diamante. 

-No...no es nada, Spinel. ¿Quieres subirte a la montaña rusa? 

¿Montaña rusa? Sus ojos magenta miraron el sitio señalado y su programación entró en funcionamiento otra vez. ¡Se veía tan divertido! Apenas pudo contenerse de vibrar en su sitio mientras se subían al juego. 

La conocida sensación de familiaridad se vio notoriamente opacada cuando su forma física se sentía tan llena de vida, de emoción, de diversión. No pudo contenerse y en una de las bajadas de la montaña abrazó a Steven, presa de la emoción. Al ver la coloración rosada de su diamante volver a sus mejillas Spinel se alejó para gritar. Siempre parecía salir de sus preocupaciones por ello, había notado la gema, por lo que iba a procurar hacerlo más seguido. 

A pesar de estar cansado, su diamante parecía más animado una vez bajaron del juego. La gema caminó a su lado dando pequeños saltos, hasta que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver una especie de nube rosada, que otra gema le estaba entregando a un orgánico. Observó que la nube rosada parecía comestible. Se detuvo en seco y sujetó el brazo de Steven con fuerza. 

-¿Qué es eso? -señaló a la gema que se encontraba preparando más de ello. 

Steven sacudió su cabeza, algo aturdido por el súbito jalón de su brazo. 

-Oh. Eso es algodón de azúcar. Tiene un sabor bastante dulce y se deshace en la boca. Tu... ¿Quieres un poco? -preguntó algo inseguro, distraído por la fuerza que Spinel aplicaba sin darse cuenta de su brazo. Iba a dejar un moretón. Juró que vio corazones en los ojos magentas de Spinel. 

-Por favor. -respondió con una sonrisa que apenas cabía en su rostro. 

Una nueva punzada de arrepentimiento por las acciones de su madre se hizo presente en el pecho de Steven. Spinel era una gema muy dulce, aunque a veces inestable. ¿Por qué Pink la abandonó de esa manera tan cruel? 

Intentando no pensar más en el asunto, el pelinegro compró dos algodones de azúcar y le dio a Spinel. Luego de mostrarle cómo hacerlo, la gema rosada pudo comerlo sin problemas. 

Era lo mejor que Spinel probó en su vida. No que hubiera comido muchas cosas antes, pero la explosión de sabor y dulzón que se había desatado en su boca era algo que recordaría por siempre. Y además, por la expresión contenta de su diamante, estaba haciendo algo bien. Quizás pretendía darle un nuevo propósito. Spinel lo aceptaría sin dudar, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para el diamante para quien fue hecha en primer lugar. Quizás incluso podría aprender más de los orgánicos y cómo vivir entre ellos. 

\------------------ 

Funland fue lo mejor, pasar el tiempo en compañía de Steven hizo todo mil veces mejor. Pero todo tenía un tiempo. Y cuando el atardecer fue cayendo sobre Beach City, el joven Diamante apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Por lo que el pelinegro decidió que era momento de volver a casa. 

En el camino, intentó explicarle lo mejor que pudo a Spinel lo que era dormir, y que era necesario mantenerse en silencio y no moverse. Spinel no sabía qué responder, ni llegaba a comprender del todo el concepto. Aunque no moverse por horas sonaba horrible, parecido a lo que hacían las Perlas. Sintió el impulso de preguntarle si ella también debería quedarse quieta en un solo lugar por horas pero Steven se adelantó, aclarando que podria hacer lo que gustara dentro de la casa mientras fuera en silencio. No ayudó a calmar demasiado la angustia que la gema rosada sintió invadirla de pronto, pero el que Steven tomara su mano y le sonriera con levedad ayudó. 

\----------------- 

Steven esperaba con todo su ser que Spinel pudiera quedarse sin supervisión por algunas horas en lo que dormía. Casi estuvo a punto de negarse a dormir por otra noche cuando vio los ojos magentas de Spinel brillar con lágrimas ante la mención de no moverse por horas, cosa que implicaba el dormir, pero el tomarla de la mano y asegurarle que todo estaría bien bastó para que la rosada volviera a sonreír. 

Deseaba con todo su ser realmente que todo estuviera bien. 

\------------- 

El sueño de Steven no logró reponer del todo sus energías. Fue liviano y podía ver la forma de su propia gema y la gema de Spinel bailar en la oscuridad, dejándole una sensación de incomodidad y dolor emocional que se ubicaba en su pecho, ahí donde debía estar su corazón. Donde estaba ubicada la gema de Spinel. 

Se despertó incómodo, mirando a su alrededor en la oscuridad, esperando hallar los ojos magentas de Spinel recibirlo. Pero estaba solo. No debía estar solo. 

Solo.

¿Dónde estaba Spinel? Oh no. 

Se levantó de un salto, poniéndose su chaqueta y revisando toda la casa para asegurarse que Spinel no estaba allí. Tragó con dificultad, pensando en el último sitio que deseaba que Spinel viera. 

Salió a toda prisa de la casa, y corrió por la playa bajo la leve luz del lento amanecer, dando un salto en el punto indicado para flotar hasta donde el Inyector había estado, donde aún se encontraban las pruebas del desastre. 

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Spinel inmóvil, con las manos enguantadas en puños, mirando el cráter dejado por el Inyector. Su forma física aún no había cambiado. Quizás Steven podía salvar esto. 

\-------------- 

Spinel no deseaba hacer enfadar a su diamante. No deseaba desobedecer sus órdenes ni pedidos. Pero tampoco deseaba despertarle. Y el quedarse en la casa sin hacer ruido alguno se había vuelto cada vez más difícil con el correr de las horas. Y entonces decidió que la mejor opción era explorar los alrededores. 

Así fue como llegó al cráter. El cráter que ella había hecho. No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura que eso era su culpa, segura que había puesto en peligro a todos y a todo el planeta. 

Quiso llorar cuando su gema literalmente comenzó a doler, pero no pudo. Se quedó allí, inmóvil. 

-¿Spinel? -la voz de Steven no la hizo voltear. Otra vez tenía ese tono que la trataba como si fuera a romperse. Furia inundó su ser. Ella _ya estaba_ **rota**. Ya no tenía arreglo alguno. Consumida por la locura. 

-Spinel háblame. Por favor... -estaba más cerca, casi podía sentir su cálida mano sobre su hombro. 

-Yo... Yo no quería despertarte. Y vine aquí... Entonces...entonces... -se quedó sin palabras, el dolor emocional no aflojaba su agarre sobre ella, a medida que los recuerdos volvieron a ella uno por uno, como un golpe a las entrañas.- Steven.... ¿Qué hiciste? -ahora sí volteó, las lágrimas saliendo libremente de sus ojos, una expresión de furia y dolor en su rostro una vez alegre. 

La luz la invadió, su forma física cambiando, su corazón volteado, sus coletas despeinadas, las lagrimas marcadas con máscara negra bajo sus ojos. La parte superior no cambió, la estrella estaba allí, como si quisiera seguir perteneciendo a Steven.

-Teníamos ¡UN TRATO! -gritó Spinel, su furia mostrándose libremente ahora. - ¡Se suponia que IBAS A DESTRUIRME! ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Qué puedes querer de mí? 

Para su propia sorpresa, Steven no había retrocedido, mantuvo su terreno, apenas a un metro de la gema, que parecía querer golpearlo haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse. 

-¡Quiero que tengas algo mejor de lo que mi madre te dio! Quiero que entiendas que no todos van a abandonarte como ella. Que puedes mejorar. -cada palabra traía dolor para el joven, pero ahora no se trataba de él, sino de Spinel. - Pasamos horas juntos, divirtiéndonos, volviéndonos buenos amigos. ¿Acaso no lo disfrutaste? ¿Acaso no sentías que tu vida ya no debía estar marcada por el dolor, que podías tener más? 

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR A PINK! ¡Esa gema con la que pasaste el día ya no existe! En su lugar estoy yo. ¡Ya no soy ella! No lo entiendes. ¡No te abandonaron como a mi! ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo? -lo había sujetado por los hombros unos momentos, soltando después para sujetar y jalar sus propias coletas, apretando los dientes. No iba a llorar. Se negaba a seguir llorando. - ¿Dónde está mi arma? 

Steven tembló notablemente. -¿qué arma? ¿De qué hablas? 

-¡Dame el Rejuvenecedor! No me interesa nada de esto. No me interesas tú. Solo.. Aghh! -la frustración evidente en ella le impedía pensar con claridad, necesitaba estar lejos de Steven. Necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello que le hiciera creer que podía mejorar. Ella ya no podía mejorar. 

Sin pensarlo dirigió un puñetazo al rostro de Steven. Puñetazo que el joven híbrido esquivó. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No quiero pelear contigo, Spinel! -formando su escudo por pura acción refleja. Justo a tiempo, porque la gema rosada comenzó a girar para golpearlo por todos los flancos posibles. Steven dio un salto para mantenerse fuera de su alcance unos instantes. -¡Spinel! Sé que puedes mejorar. Sé que parte de ti desea hacerlo, parte de ti desea que seamos amigos. 

-¡Cierra la boca! -ordenó Spinel, no encontrando la fuerza para propinar otro golpe cuando Steven descendió frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros. 

La confusión reinó en ella cuando encontró los ojos compasivos del pelinegro mirándola no con lástima sino con empatía.

_**Empatía**_. 

Lágrimas amenazaron con caer de sus ojos nuevamente. 

Steven suspiró profundamente. 

-Spinel.... 

No logró terminar la frase cuando la nave de las diamantes aterrizó en la playa.

-¡Steven! 

-Somos nosotras. 

-¡Las Diamantes! 

Spinel sintió el terror apoderarse de ella. Si descubrían lo que había intentado hacer al planeta de Pink.. Iban a romperla. 

Pero de pronto ese no parecía un destino aceptable para ella. 

Era probable que Steven incluso las ayudara a destruirla. Miró al pelinegro con desconfianza, su miedo sacando lo mejor de ella, y luego miró a las demás diamantes. Quienes estaban obviamente curiosa por la situación. 

Entonces golpeó a Steven con suficiente fuerza para enviarlo a los pies de White. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He regresado. Perdón por el cliffhanger pero prometo poner un capítulo mañana.  
Gracias por la espera. Y este será slowburn así que esperen amor hasta el capítulo seis por lo menos(?) 
> 
> En el próximo capítulo detallare un vistazo algo distinto a las diamantes que el de la serie porque no me gusta del todo como se redimieron en el canon.  
Sin más, ¡saludos! Que la Fuerza los acompañe, y usen tapabocas.


End file.
